Double The Trouble
by DancingWind90
Summary: The Bladerbreakers are ready to begin competing in a new tournament. There's just one problem, they need a fifth blader. On their search for one, they bump into two sisters who have extreme talent. KaixOC, EnriquexOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm hungry!" wined Tyson.

"We just ate. Can't you wait until later?" Kenny suggested.

The Bladebreakers were once again traveling around town especially through the park where numerous of beybladers were battling. The park was practically where all beyblading would be seen by kids dueling it out for a win or two. The Bladebreakers were supposed to be looking for a fifth member. They had been searching for a worthy player to join their team ever since Mr. Dickenson told them the 'good' news.

**FLASHBACK**

"Now boys, I have some wonderful news for you," Mr. Dickenson began.

The Bladebreakers had just been call to the BBA headquarters to have a meeting with Mr. Dickenson. They were all sitting in a lounge room will different paintings and artwork along the walls. In the center of the room was a long, narrow table where Mr. Dickenson stood at the far end. Tyson, Max, and Kenny were seated at his right while Kai and Ray were seated on his left.

"I hope it's important to be waking up this early," Tyson complained. He then yawned to prove his point.

"Will you stop complaining for once so we can actually _know _what the news is about?" Kai remarked.

"Humph! Someone got on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

"Alright boys, settle down," Mr. Dickenson said. "I have all called you here for an important meeting. It has come to my attention that there is a Beyblading tournament taking place in England. This tournament is taking place a month from now. I would suggest you enter this tournament to help improve your skills."

The whole team, minus Kai, seemed pretty excited about the up coming tournament. This especially enlightened Tyson and Max.

"Alright! This is awesome. This will definitely help us improve for the World Championships!" exclaimed Max.

"Yeah! I just can't wait to be battling in the beystadium again!" cheered Tyson.

"I was hoping you boys would be pleased. But unfortunately, there is a slight problem," Mr. Dickenson said disappointingly. He rose from where he was sitting and place his hands on the table. All fives of the Bladebreakers seemed to be puzzled. They waited for hear Mr. Dickenson to explain.

"According to the rules of this tournament, The English Channel Cup, teams of _five _bladers are only admitted into compete."

"What?" Tyson and Max said surprisingly.

"How are we going to find a fifth blader in order to compete in this tournament?" Ray asked.

"Better yet, who are we going to find who is capable of being worthier on this team?" Kai said.

"I'm sure there has to be _someone _who is strong enough to be part of the Bladebreakers," Kenny said encouragingly

Kai snorted and mumbled under his breath. The two-tuned blue haired boy then stood up and walked out the door. Ray soon stood and followed him.

"Well, I guess we better start looking," Max said excitingly.

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

"Whoa! Look at all the bladders!" Tyson exclaimed.

"Yeah! We're are bound to find a strong blader here," Max said. "Why don't we split up and look at all the beybattles?"

Ray began, "That sound like a good…." He was soon cut short but their team captain, Kai.

"That's just a waste of time. _No one_ here is strong enough to call themselves a blader."

"Look sour pants," Tyson said angrily, "you don't even know how strong these bladders are yet!"

Kai just glared at his 'rival'. Ever since the Regional Tournament, he considered Tyson to be his rival. He was always training and meditating to become stronger and one day finally be able to beat Tyson. Tyson just glared back and the intense battle was on between the two of them. Ray, Max, and Kenny just shook their heads. It was always the same between Kai and Tyson. Everyday, a new argument would occur.

"Can't you two just get along?" Max said apprehensively.

"Hmph! Yeah right," Tyson said.

Kai just snorted and turned away from Tyson. 'I don't have time to deal with this nonsense. I need to find a blader worthy enough to be called a Bladebreaker.'

Kenny peered into a beyblade match. He couldn't see much due to the fact that there were so many people crowding the dish. To his surprised, he saw a ever familiar red-head battling against a weak opponent. Within seconds, the opponent facing up against the red-head was thrown out of the dish. Kenny then heard the red-head speak.

"Ha! You call that a battle? That was pathetic!"

'I know that voice. But where have I heard it before?' Kenny wondered. He then looked over to where the red-head was walking over to. Kenny saw a tall boy with purple hair, a rather smaller boy with green hair, and a blonde boy standing a distance from the dish. Kenny immediately recognized who they were. It was the Majestics.

"Guys! You won't believe who's here!" Kenny said excitingly. "It's the Majestics!"

All four of them turned to look at Kenny. All of them, including Kai, had surprised looks on their faces. They looked in the direction in which Kenny had been pointing. Indeed, it was the Majestics. Robert, the team captain, Enrique, the blonde Italian flirt, Oliver, the French millionaire, and lastly there was Johnny, the hot-head Scot who can't control his temper.

"Hey! Wha'da know! It is the Majestics!" Ray said.

"Yo! Robert! Johnny! Enrique! Oliver!" Tyson yelled.

All four boys looked in the direction of the Bladebreakers to see the ever famous Tyson Granger yelling to them. They all seemed to be pleased to see them again.

"Tyson! It's good to see you again," Robert greeted Tyson and the rest of the Bladebreakers as they were heading towards them.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Johnny said.

"You bet it has! It's great that you guys are here!" Tyson exclaimed.

Soon, the Bladebreakers and the Majestics were walking through the park discussing what has happen since their last encounter with one another. They wonder through the park watching the various battles taking place.

Ray then brought up a curious question to the Majestics. "What exactly are you guys doing here in Japan?"

It seemed that the rest of the Bladebreakers were also pondering about that very same question. What _were _the favorite European team doing all the way in Bay City?

"We are looking for a fifth member to join our team", Enrique explained. "We need one in order to compete in the English Channel Cup tournament."

"What?" All of the Bladebreakers, excluding Kai, said in unison.

The rest of the Majestics just stared in confusion. "What do you mean 'what' ?" said Oliver.

"We are competing in that very same tournament ," Max said. "We are also looking for a fifth blader as well."

"Well, this should make this tournament a bit more interesting," Robert said.

"But why come all the way to Japan for a fifth blader?" Kai questioned.

"Because we figured that this place would have stronger bladers," Johnny answered. "Unfortunately, we haven't had much luck finding one."

Just then, the nine boys had heard what sounded like the scream of a young girl. They all looked around, but didn't find anyone that could have made the noise. Then unexpectedly, Enrique was on the ground with a mysterious blonde-haired girl on top of him.

TO BE CONTINUED!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all! Sorry, I forgot to write down the disclaimer in the first chapter. – laughs nervously- Well, please read and review!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or its characters. I only own Anne-Marie and Dez Donally.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Previously in _Double The Trouble:_

Just then, the nine boys had heard what sounded like the scream of a young girl. They all looked around, but didn't find anyone that could have made the noise. Then unexpectedly, Enrique was on the ground with a mysterious blonde-haired girl on top of him.

Chapter 2

"Ow, my head", Enrique mumbled as he began to open his eyes. Having his eyes fully open, he stares directly into a pair of beautiful, crystal blue eyes. Enrique soon realized that a girl had fallen on top of him. Her long blonde hair blew with the light breeze. Her light skin and rosy cheeks gave off a certain "aura" towards Enrique.

'She's beautiful', Enrique thought as he smiled at her.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I hope I didn't cause a problem." The blonde girl removed herself off of Enrique and brushed the dirt off on her pink top and jean skirt.

Enrique slowly lifted himself up from the ground. "No, it is not a problem at all." He then reached out and grabbed the blonde girl's hands gently and held them with his. "But tell me, are you alright? For such a pretty girl like you mustn't be harmed." He then gave her his famous 'Enrique smile'.

The mysterious girl could do nothing but blush bright red.

"Enrique, knock it off!" Johnny said as he whacked Enrique across the head. Everyone just merely sweat dropped.

"You'll always be the same Enrique," Ray laughed as he shook his head.

"Were you the young lady that just screamed?" Oliver asked the new comer.

But before she could answer, the group of teens heard voices coming from the same direction the blonde girl had just came from. They looked to see two boys about the same age as them running towards them. By the look on their faces, they were not pleased.

"Hey, you! Give us back our money, you cheater!" the black-haired boy yelled.

"What seems to be the problem?" Kai asked sternly.

"That wench over there took out money with her cheap tricks!" the other boy with brown hair exclaimed as he pointed to the blonde girl standing next to Enrique.

Tyson, Max, and Kenny looked at her with disbelief.

"That's not true! I won that money with fair game in that beyblade match," The blonde said defensively. "Besides, it's not my fault you guys suck. That's why you lost your bet." She smirked and tossed her hair aside.

The two boys boiled with rage. The nine bladers could see the fire growing in those two's eyes.

"Wow, you two got beaten by a _girl_? How pathetic," Johnny boasted.

"I wouldn't talk if I were you."

Everyone looked up into the nearby tree from where the mysterious voice came from. All they could see was a shadowy figure.

"Don't just assume that _men _are superior, you jackass."

"Why you…" Johnny said in rage. He started charging but was held back by Robert and Max.

Just then, the shadowy figure jumped down from the tree branch and landed on its feet. The shadowy figure then showed its identity. It turned out to be a girl. Her long blonde hair shined with the sun. She was fairly built with a green top and high black boots. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to stun the boys into shock. She was gorgeous!

Tyson looked at both blonde girls with a shocked look. He pointed at both of them and yelled, "Oh my god! You two look exactly alike!"

"No, really? I thought I was looking into a mirror," the blonde girl with the black boots said sarcastically as she walked towards the group. Tyson laughed nervously and the cold blonde rolled her eyes.

"Anne-Marie, what have you gotten yourself into _this _time?" the blonde said as she shook her head at her sister.

"Hey, you can't blame a girl for trying to earn a little cash," Anne-Marie giggled.

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on here, but I want my money back!" The black-haired boy said as he leaned towards Anne-Marie and grabbed her left wrist.

Within seconds, the other blonde had removed her from the boys grasp. She glared at the boy who has just tried to harm her sister. Her crystal blue eyes were cold and full of anger as the black-haired boy looked into them with fear.

"Don't you dare touch my sister that way," the angry blonde growled. Within the blink of an eye, she kicked the black-haired boy and sent him flying into the other trouble maker.

Both boys scrambled to their feet and ran in the direction they came from as fast as they could. The angry blonde growled again as they ran off. She soon turned to face the nine boys to see surprised looks as they stared at her. She simply rolled her eyes and walked over to the girl who looked exactly like her.

"Are you okay, Anne-Marie?" the clod blonde asked. She examined her sister's wrist to make sure it wasn't damaged.

Anne-Marie giggled at her sister's protectiveness. "I'm fine, you don't need to worry."

"Um, excuse me." The two blonde girls looked towards the brown-haired boy with the glasses and a laptop in his hands.

"Ummm…who are you guys? Uh, I mean girls!" Kenny asked nervously. He blushed at the sight of the two pretty blondes staring at him.

Oh, I'm sorry, we haven't properly introduced ourselves," Anne-Marie smiled. "I'm Anne-Marie Donally and this is my twin Dez Donally."

Dez merely looked at them and grunted. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. "If you boys are done we'll be going now." Dez and Anne-Marie began to walk away in the opposite direction they came from.

"Wait one minute ladies," Robert called out. He and the rest of the Majestics began to catch up with them. Both girls turned around to see the four boys walking towards them.

"We heard that you won that money in a beyblade match," Robert said to Anne-Marie.

"Yes, that's correct," Anne-Marie replied.

"Are you by any chance good?" Oliver asked.

"Oh, well, um, I guess I'm pretty good. But I'm not great either," Anne-Marie laughed nervously.

"You have to be at least good enough to beat those two punks single handedly," Johnny said.

Dez approchite the boys and stepped in front of Anne-Marie. She looked directly into the eyes of the team captain.

"What is your point? As far as I'm concerned, we don't even know your names," She said bluntly.

"Well, bitchy aren't we?" Johnny mumbled. That received a death glare from both Dez and Robert.

"Ahem, excuse my teammate here. I'm Robert and I'm captain of the Majestics," with that said he moved on to introducing his teammates.

"This is Oliver," he said as he pointed to the green-haired boy. Oliver smiled and Robert went to the next member.

"This is Johnny," Robert said as Johnny refused to say anything. At this point, Dez and Johnny were not favoring each other.

"And finally there is…." Robert was soon cut off by Enrique as he made his way towards the two girls.

"I'm Enrique Giancarlo and it is a pleasure to meet both of you beautiful ladies," Enrique said as he grabbed each one of their hands and kissed them. Dez blinked and then forcefully took her hand away. Anne-Marie looked at him and giggled.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you, Enrique," Anne-Marie smiled.

"I think what they are trying to say is that they need a fifth member on their team," Ray said as he and his teammates followed behind him.

"Oh, is that so?" Dez said carelessly. "Well, we're not interested."

"Wait, do you beyblade as well? Tyson asked excitingly.

Dez looked and them and then closed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "If you must know, I do in fact beyblade as well as my twin sister here."

"Yes! Then I challenge you to a match!" Tyson yelled with fire in his eyes.

Dez looked at the overly-excited blunette. "Sorry, not interested. I have better things to do. Let's go Anne-Marie," with that, she and her sister began to walk away.

"What? Are you backing down because you don't have the skills to beat him?" Johnny yelled.

Dez stopped in her tracks. She stood there for a few moments while everyone just looked at her. Anne-Marie was a little worried for Johnny's sake for she knew that Dez did not liked being called weak. Dez turned around slowly to face the group of boys. Dez stared coldly at them and then finally spoke.

"You want a match? Well, you're looking at you opponite."

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
